His Eyes
by IceLemonGreenTea
Summary: "His eyes were amazing, to say the least. I could just drown in them." DM/HG.


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction! Please review – whether you like it or not. I would like some constructive criticism. And I apologize if you don't like the way I write or if there are any spelling errors. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

His eyes

* * *

**Time: 10.15 a.m.**

**Venue: Hogwarts, the Dungeon**

His eyes were amazing, to say the least. Grey, stormy pools which could stare right into the very depths of your soul, searching out your deepest secrets. I could just drown in them.

His eyes, which held every ounce of the emotion he felt at the moment. Mostly, when he faced me, it was filled with malice, or they were emotionless.

I hated it when his eyes were emotionless. They were then, so like the eyes of his father. But I believed that unlike Lucius, Draco had compassion.

That was because I saw a glimmer in his eyes. A spark.

That was what entranced me in the first place. How his eyes could fill up with so much love, and care – so much unlike Lucius.

But those eyes weren't meant for me. Everytime I saw those eyes, it would be directed to someone else, not me. Someone behind me, but whom, I didn't know. I turned back, and there was noone. I turned forth, and his eyes- they were back with a hint of malice, as he turned his nose up at what I was doing.

"Hermione, you're staring."

That was Harry – who, unlike Ronald, had some common sense left intact in his brain. Harry was so much more perceptive – Ron was only perceptive when it came to food.

I hurriedly packed in my textbooks and shoved them into my bag, muttering a quick thanks to Harry. Ron was bouncing on his feet – it was lunchtime.

All ready to go, I slung my bag over my shoulder, and started off. I was just at the doorway, when my bag split open.

I swore silently and grimaced, indicating Harry and Ron to go on without me. Ronald Weasley didn't even spare me a second glance. Harry, at least, had the decency to do so.

Grumbling to myself, I repaired my bag and collected the stuff that spilled out of it. Getting up from the ground, I stepped out of the dungeon.

Then my hand was grasped by one much larger than mine.

I whirled around to meet those eyes – those stormy grey eyes.

"Granger? You're staring."

I guess my eyes had glazed over. Awoken by the smooth baritone of his voice, I coughed fitfully.

"Apologies, Malfoy. I was… Thinking."

He gave a most preposterous snort.

"Of course. What else would a silly little bint like you do?"

There it was – that tone of malice, that malice in his eyes. I was used to this, afterall, seven years had passed with him calling me much more terrible names.

"Anyway, I was hoping that we could plan that Halloween ball tonight, say around seven?"

I nodded. I couldn't speak – his eyes were too captivating, and I didn't want to open my mouth in fear of saying something I would regret.

Without a word, he let go of my hand and left. Instantly the connection I felt was broken.

The connection that only I felt.

* * *

**Time: 8.00 p.m.**

**Venue: The Head's Common Room**

I settled down, my hair a mess. He was already there, and I flushed at the thought of seeing him – his eyes again.

He turned, and nodded at me. At first I thought I saw those caring eyes, but in the blink of an eye, they were gone again.

Maybe I was having a hallucination.

Throughout the one-sided conversation, I glanced at him. The way his eyes looked when he concentrated.

And, for some unknown reason, the way he licked his lips before he spoke.

When he looked at me, I made sure that I was firmly looking at the parchment.

I could roughly hear the smooth baritone of his voice as he rambled on about ideas, but all I could really concentrate on was his eyes, his lips…

He asked me a question. I replied, nodding my head.

Then, his large hands were upon my shoulders - and I looked up – right into his eyes.

"You know, I suspected that you weren't listening to me, Granger, and I was right. I asked you if you wanted to own a house elf, and you said MMHM. What in Merlin's saggy balls is wrong with you?"

His hands left my shoulders, and I missed that warmth.

He ran one of them through his messy, tousled hair while the other pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

Even though I couldn't see those stormy grey eyes, my mouth was still dry.

"Well? Answer me, Granger."

And before I could comprehend anything, my stupid mouth had to open itself and the words tumbled out before I could stop myself.

"I like your eyes."

I mentally berated myself. Stupid, stupid Hermione. My eyes closed and I wrinkled my nose and cringed backwards, ready for him to mock me.

What I didn't expect was that chuckle of his.

"Thank you Granger. That I didn't expect. But, for the love of Merlin, could we please get this done and over with?"

I sighed, in relief, in my head, and nodded. Then, I put more concentration into the planning of the Ball, and less on focusing on his eyes.

* * *

**Time: 11.30 p.m.**

**Venue: The Head's Common Room**

Time had gone by in a flash, and we had already finished planning for the Halloween ball. I was on my side on the couch, resting, my eyes closed.

He was on the other side, working diligently on his homework – which I had done a week earlier.

My eyes, to him, were closed, but in actual fact, I was sneaking peeks at him.

He would glance at his textbook occasionally, and that was when I would see those smoky grey eyes again.

During other times, I noticed his every feature. How his nose crinkled at every difficult question. He looked like a little kid when he did that.

How his thumb would rub the side of the quill, up and down…

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

When I opened them, he was gone.

I sat up, to face his side, his arm slung over the couch.

"You are such a stalker, Granger."

"Why, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black."

That was pretty much the only comeback I had for him for the entire week.

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm Draco Malfoy, and not Pothead."

Dang. He got me on that one.

A period of silence ensued.

"Say, Granger, what do you like about my eyes anyway?"

And there cued stupid mouth.

"I like it when your eyes are filled with love. And when they sparkle when you're happy. Or when you're angry- how stormy they look… And how – "

I was cut off. He tilted my chin and I looked him directly in the eye, and again, I was captivated.

"How do you know when my eyes are 'filled with love', Granger?"

Did I ever mention how I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue?

"Well, it was always directed to someone behind me, always during lunch… Or right before classes started. Come to think of it, everytime I saw it, Ginny was behind me…"

My voice faltered. Did his eyes sparkle because he saw Ginny?

He made this noise in his throat. It was feral. And. So. Damn. Sexy.

Then, he lunged at me. I had barely time to register it before his lips were on mine. Those lips that he had licked with his delicious tongue that was currently probing into my mouth righ – I should probably stop thinking…

* * *

**_5 Minutes_**

He broke away from me, panting, looking at me with those grey eyes.

"It was always you, Granger."

My mouth was still dry – I don't know whether it was because he had kissed me senseless or whether it was because of his eyes.

"It was always you. Whenever I see you… I get this strange feeling…"

He pulled me close.

I murmured into the crook of his neck.

"I guess the feeling is mutual then, Malfoy."

Then he tilted my chin again, closed his eyes, and started to kiss me. Again.

Damn. His eyes were closed.

Well, I guess I could get used to it.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's done! So, how do you think it was? I hope that was sufficient to keep you all pleased! Reviews would be greatly appreciated (and you will get a digital cookie (: )**

February 2011.


End file.
